Revival
by UNSC Inferno
Summary: 27, that was all she was, a weapon with a number in an ongoing war with the Flood. They have taken everything from her, her life, her friends, her family, everything... and after the war, she had no purpose. Until she met him... 'I own nothing but the OC and no parings between OC's and Characters'.
1. Proluge

Prologue

**Dragon Realms; 1400 hours; 100,000,000BC **

Flower move to the space port in Warfang. Flower was a red dragoness with a gold underbelly and wing membrane; her 4 horns were gold too. She heard that a Forerunner was in the port to give info about the new threat, the Flood. Once she made it there, a triangular ship sat in the middle of a pad. A small crowd of dragons gathered in front of the ship and the Forerunner there. She pushed through the crowd to get up front to hear the news.

"What is this flood?" a male dragon asked.

"What are they doing here?" another asked.

"Are we at war with them?" another asked.

"Dragons, please! Calm down, all your questions will answered soon…" the forerunner's name was the Librarian, she came here often to tell them news of the galaxy, seeing that the dragons liked their world too much. She then explained that they were a parasitic life form and that, indeed, at war with them. After the 3 hour biology speech, and terrifying the dragons with the fact that they infect all sentient life, she looked at them all with sorrowful eyes.

"I need 3 volunteers, for a high risk project. This project will turn you into something else, some will consider you non-dragons after the operation. And you may die from the near lethal toxins. Although I do not suggest it, we still need volunteers." She said.

"What do you mean 'turn us into something else'?" someone asked. The Librarian sighed.

"I mean you will become a Promethean Knight, Dragon class…" She said. A couple people gasped, others left, but many, like Flower, stayed.

After a long pause, a dark green dragon stepped on the platform. The Librarian looked at the dragon with pity.

"Are you sure?" she asked. The dragon nodded, yes. She sighed.

"Anyone else?" she asked. Then a legendary purple dragon stepped up. The Librarian's eyes widened.

"Are YOU sure, purple one?"

"Yes…" he said. She sighed again.

"One more?" She asked. No one moved. The Librarian sighed.

"I guess 2 will do" she said, and moved to the ship with the volunteers in tow.

"Wait!" Flower called out. Everyone looked at her as she hopped on the platform.

"I will…" she said. The librarian looked at her.

"Are you sure, you seem young?" she asked.

"…Yes," she said.

**XXX**

**1 week later…**

She was strapped down on a Forerunner operating table with at least 9 needles inside of her, 2 in each thigh, 2 in each arm, 4 in her chest, and one in the right side of her neck. On either side of her were the other 2 dragons, the Purple on her right, the Green on her left. In the large syringes was a bright orange liquid.

"I am sorry dragons, but this part will hurt… if you die, you will be remembered," a male forerunner, the Didact, said. Then he turned to another forerunner.

"Start the procedure…"

She then felt something move into her vines via the syringes, the liquid was oddly warm, and that was when the pain started. The dam in her through broke and she screamed loudly. The agony, the pain was unbearable. She began to thrash violently, but the restrains held her down. A tear fell down her cheek and sweat poured from her brow as she felt like her scales were being ripped off one by one.

She faintly saw a group of forerunners run to the Green dragon. She looked over to see him also thrashing, but he threw up blood… a lot of it. And then a long beep was heard as the dragon fell silent. He was dead…

Another wave of pain hit her and she screamed again, this time louder, and the forerunners from the green's table rushed over to her. And then… she fell into darkness.

**XXX**

**36 hours later…**

She opened her eyes groggily to see that she wasn't in the operating room anymore. She could barely feel anything, like she was numb. She tried to stand, but she fell on her side. She then curled up into a ball, but when she saw her tail, her view on the universe changed. Her tail blade was now an orange plasma sward.

She panicked and her head bolted up to look over herself. Her beautiful red and gold hide was replaced with steel like armor, glowing orange lines crossed over her like a priceless design. Her spikes running down her back now were larger and levitated in place. Some of her joints levitated in place too, like her arms where they connect to body, the same with her tail, except it was in sections.

The door opened to revile a floating ball, it had a blue eye and it hummed to its self.

"Ah! Good, you're awake. The Librarian would like to speak with you. Fallow me, by the way, I am 343 Guilty Spark," 343 said in a calm, business like manner. She nodded and stood up and fallowed him.

**XXX**

**2 weeks later…**

She was told she can't go back, she was told she was now a mechanized soldier, she was told she was now dead and this was a new life, and she accepted it.

She was on the Didact's ship, the Mantles Approach, above a fleet of human and forerunner ships, but they were under control of the Flood. Theatricals covered the ship like an octopus grabs it's pray. She stood by the former Purple dragon and they were surrounded by other Prometheans.

The ramp opened and someone yelled 'Go, Go, GO!' Her HUD (Heads-Up-Display) came on to revile a targeting radical in the center of her vision, her Binary Rifle (Forerunner sniper rifle) and Suppresser (Forerunner squad assault weapon, or SAW) ammo in the top right corner, 8 pulse grenades in the top left, a motion tracker in the bottom left corner, and her ability counters in the bottom right corner of her vision. Her 4 abilities were teleportation, spawn a small sentry gun, evasion, and an active camouflage which lasted her 3-5 hours.

She saw the Prometheans in front of her jump, then more, and then it was the dragons' turns.

"Ready?" the purple asked. She smiled at the Purple's kindness.

"Yes" she replied. He smiled back, and then together, they jumped feet first into hell…

**XXX**

** 158 years later…**

On that fateful day 158 years ago when she first encountered the Flood, was the day she lost a friend. She never did get the Purples name, but still, he was a friend. He died saving her. She remembered the infection form got through the defensive screen, it got in his chest, and it ripped him apart. Then, 10 more jumped on him. The infection forms went down his through as he screamed. He saved her because the first one was aiming for her, and he jumped in its way.

A lot has happened since then, she gained the rank of commander in the Promethean ranks, gotten the respect of the Forerunner council (Witch was not easy to do), and matured into a battle hardened soldier. She had also been able to learn the Didact's power, which was the power to make something levitate and/or choke by simply reaching out with her claws. She was now, officially, built for war.

She was on Shield World designation 021-38, or Requiem. She was going to meet the Librarian because she needed her, Unit 27-B (Flower's new name), for something important. She came up on the triangular door that leads into the Librarian's lab. The door opened to her presence to revile many test tubs with dormant flood specimens. Seeing them every time made her armor crawl with anger. The Librarian turned and 27-B hid her emotions, something she did well. She snapped to rigged attention, and saluted.

"Promethean Unit 27-B, Reporting as ordered, sir" she said. The librarian gave her a look of pity.

She knelt down to her size and looked in to her orange, pupil less eyes.

"You don't need to do that anymore…" she said, "your free."

"I don't understand" 27-B said. The Librarian smiled slightly.

"The Council has decided to let you go, because we are going to activate the Halos in 5 hours… " the Librarian said. 27 couldn't believe what was happening.

"What are you saying? Are you saying _I_ can go… _home…_" she said, utterly surprised. 158 years ago she was told that she was theirs, a _weapon_. The Librarian nodded to her question. She then reached under 27's chin, and a feeling of warmth went through her as her eyes, designs, and wings turned from a bright orange to a dark red. The same dark red she was before all of this. The Librarian stood up and smiled.

"There is a C class transport skiff on pad 3, ready to take you to the Dragon Realms. Gather what few belongings and ammo you need from here, then you are given permission to leave," she said. 27-B was so happy that she would have leapt for joy, but after all the things that happened in the war, it did not occur to her.

"T-thank you Librarian…" she said. The Librarian nodded, and 27 turned, and left.

**XXX**

**4 hours, 45 minutes later…**

The C class Skiff, a triangular ship, slowly rose, turned counter-clockwise 180 degrees, and blasted out of Requiem's opening. The slipspace drive powered up and shot the ship forward.

27 had a lot on her mind at that time. Like 'will they know me?' and 'will they accept a monster?' But then she remembered what the Librarian said, in T-minus 13 minutes, 37 seconds, they will fire the Halos and wipe out all sentient life. But they have plans to re-colonize all the planets.

"Warning! High frequency EMP about to hit sector!" the skiff's computer said.

'The Halos fired!' she thought in horror. She calibrated her personal shields to block the pulse, but she was too late to save the ship. The ship dropped out of slipspace above the Dragon Realms, when the EMP hit. It spun the small craft to the surface. The re-entry burn soon turned into mushrooms.

'Well… Shit' was 27's last comment before the ship hit the ground. She was sent forward by the crash, and hit her head very hard. Before blackness consumed her, she saw her HUD say…

'Stand-By mode activated'

It would be 100,001,058 years before she will see the light of day again…

**AN:**** let me know what you think!** **PM or review… or better yet… BOTH!**


	2. Introductions

Chapter 1:

Introductions

**Dragon Realms; 12:23 hours; 1,058 AD**

**Reboot activated… Systems Check… Working…**

** Weapons: Online**

** HUD: Online**

** Motion Tracker: Online**

** Offensive/Defensive Weaponry: Online**

** Shields: Online/Charged**

** Abilities: Online/Charged**

** Armor: 98.24% functionality **

** Sensors: 100% functionality**

** Optics Online in 3… 2… 1… 0…**

27B opened her dark red, pupil less eyes opened to revile that she was still in the Skiff. The Ships cockpit was destroyed _beyond_ repair, and that nature has taken its course and claimed the ship. Vines covered the ship, as did the rust. None of which covered her.

"It's awake…" someone said behind her. She turned to see an ape squad of 5, all with devilish smiles on. She opened her mouth to say something, but one of the apes beat her to it.

"You're surrounded and have no way out, plus I strapped a dark crystal to your neck, so if you want to live, you will come with us to see Cynder," the larger one said. 27B looked down to see that a dark crystal was indeed strapped there. She sighed and stood up.

"Lead the way, you un-evolved spineless mother fucker" she said in a calm manner. The ape growled as they exited the ship. It was a 2 minute walk to their destination, a small camp. They walked to the center of camp to the largest tent.

"Wait here, and make sure she doesn't escape," the larger one said, and entered the tent. After a minute, the ape came out of the tent and looked at 27.

"Get in there you welp!" it said. 27B didn't even react to the rude comment, and entered the tent. When she entered, she eminently noticed the table in the middle of the room was meant for planning battles. It was surrounded by seating pillows, and on the opposed side of the table, was a large dragoness.

The dragoness was a large black dragoness with a magenta underbelly and wing membrane, she had 6 horns and a blade like tail blade, her emerald eyes looked into her red eyes.

**Threat analysis; complete:**

** Threat 'Cynder' is a class ORANGE adversary, advice cushion…**

** Threat to Promethean 27B: Medium**

** WARNING! System scanners detect altered DNA within target using energy from slipspace**

** If hostile, Cynder will become a ****Priority Target, **_**KILL ON SIGHT!**_

"You're quiet, what's the matter, Scared of little old Cynder?" she asked.

**WARNING! Target immature!**

She had to admit, she was surprised her HUD made a joke, but she ignored it and continued to stay silent. Cynder cocked her head to the side and smiled sheepishly.

"Is the 'Terror in the Skies' riley that scary?" She mocked. 27 just shook her head 'no'.

"So you're in charge of the operations in this area?" she said emotionlessly.

"Yes, I-"

"Good, I need safe passage to Warfang" She said. Cynder smiled.

"Who said I wanted you to go anywhere?" Cynder said, "My old slave died, and I think you might be a good re-"

"AM I GOING TO GET THE SAFE PASSAGE TO WARFANG, OR FUCKING NOT!" 27 roared in anger, making Cynder jump by the smaller dragon. It was seemingly emotionless, now had an emotional outburst. 27 reached to the crystal around her neck, and yanked it off with one powerful tug, and crushed the crystal in her claw.

Cynder was dumbstruck by what had occurred, but quickly regained her composure.

"No, you will be my new slave" she said, "Apes!" the 5 apes from earlier then stepped in, swards drawn.

"Big mistake…" 27 said. She pulled out her suppresser, which levitated on her back, and fired at the closest ape. The other 4 were stunned, but not for long, they charged. Cynder even started to engage.

'Fool…' 27 thought. She then roared upwards, and an auto sentry materialized out of nowhere.

"How did you-" the ape's sentence was cut short as a hardlight bullet punctured his skull, and he slowly disintegrated until there was nothing left, as 27 impaled the larger ape and hoisted him above her head.

"Who's the welp now?" 27 said, as she pulled the plasma sward from his stomach. He fell to his knees.

"M-mercy?" he said weekly. 27 raised her sward and sliced his neck, and completely decapitated him, his head rolled to Cynder's feet. Cynder looked up from the head to see 27 leap for her, and she tackled her to the ground. Cynder was on her back with 27 on top of her, what happened next would give Cynder nightmares.

27 reeled her head back and shot it forward so there faces were inches apart, and then, the mask splits open to revile a deep red dragon's skull, roaring in her face. The mask closed up, and 27 growled.

"Fallow me, and I will _**NOT**_ be as merciful as this time…" she said. Then 27 tinted blue, and just disappeared, leaving a scarred dragoness behind.

**AN:**** Review or PM me please! PEACE!**


	3. More Introductions

**AN:**** LETS ROCK!**

Chapter 2:

More Introductions

It has been a week since 27 ran across that dragoness. 27B was back at the skiff trying to fix up some of the systems, but so far, no luck. Using her levitation power, the skiff hanged suspended above the ground, high enough to have her lay under it and inspect the damages. So far she learned that the navigation and comm are destroyed beyond repair, and the engines were ripped off on re-entry of the atmosphere. At least there was minimal power to keep what did work alive, such as the weapons systems.

_Beep, beep, beep!_ Something sounded off. She got out from under the skiff to see the noise came from the only Sentinel that survived the crash. She brought an arm up to her face to wipe away the black fluid from her face.

"Yes…?" she asked impatiently.

_Beep deep beep, beep beep! _It said in its own language. 27B raised an eyebrow.

"Slip spaces rupture, in atmosphere? That's impossible, the specie here still have yet to discover what a light bulb is!" she said, and sighed heavily. "Keep monitoring it; let me know if it reappears… got it?" she asked. It beeped a confirmation.

"Good, now continue with routine patrol, and go cloaked this time!" she ordered. The drone beeped again and disappeared like smoke as it activated its cloaking. 27 shook her head and got on her paws, and proceeded to the aft air-lock. When she got inside, she closed the air-lock behind her and went to the cockpit.

When she got there, she pressed a couple of buttons, and her paw drifted to a lever. She grabbed it and stopped.

"Please work" she whispered, and through the lever forward, a wiring sound was heard followed by a large discharge of energy, then nothing. 27B turned around and walked out of the ship through the aft air-lock. When she got out and saw the ship, frustration developed.

"Damn it!" she said. Add ship cloaking to the list of stuff that DIDN'T work.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ She heard the Sentinel screech, she turned to see it flying to her.

"It reappeared?! WHEN AND WHERE!" she asked.

_BEEP DEEP DO BEEP DOO!_ It said, and 27B's eyes widened.

"Stay here and watch the ship" she said, and teleported to the edge of the cordance it gave her.

**XXX**

27B reappeared at the edge of a clearing, and the first thing she notes is the winds are way more turbulent, but as soon as she arrived, they died down, and loud thumping sounds were heard. She rushed to the sound, and saw 3 figures lying in the dirt.

The first was a purple dragon, he had red wing membrane and gold horns and under belly, he looked a lot like… _him_. The second was a black dragon, records confirm that it is Cynder, but smaller and the augmentation was gone, so she dismissed her. And the last one was a dragonfly, which was a glowing yellow. The dragonfly looked up at her, obviously dazed.

"Mommy? Fluff my pillow…" he said, before passing out. 27B sighed, and looked around.

'Hmmm, no shelter… let's see about that…' she thought.

**Geographical Scan: Complete!**

**Sizeable structure located, marking on HUD…**

**Done!**

A diamond shaped radical came on the right side of her vision. She nodded to no one, and looked at the dragons again. She moved to them, and picked up the purple one first, and landed him on her shoulders, then Cynder on her lower back and the dragonfly on her snout, and proceeded to the objective marker.

The 2 dragons were a little bit smaller then her, and to her, they were light as feathers. But even that told her this was going to be a long walk, without flight because it's hard to fly with something in the way, and no teleportation.

**XXX**

She has been walking for 15 minutes now, and is now standing in front of a temple. She sighed, and walked up to the door, and knocked. And she stood there waiting for an answer. The door then swung open to revile a large green dragon.

"Yes?" he asked, he look worried, like a man about to lose it. 27 turned and pointed to the dragons on her back.

"Do you know these 2?" she asked, the green dragon's face lit up and smiled.

"Yes we do! Please, come in!" He replied cheerfully and the 2 walked inside. 27 did not understand, what was so important about these 2 dragons and dragonfly? The green dragon led her to a room with 3 other dragons in it, one red, one yellow, and one blue.

"Hey guys, we found them!" the green one said, and the other 3 turned with smiles also. 27 walked in the middle of them all and set the dragons and dragonfly down gently, and then moved out of the way. The other dragons moved to inspect them.

'What is this? A family reunion?' she asked herself. 'Well, there safe, so I best…' 27 turned to exit, but stopped when someone said 'thank you'. She stopped and turned around to see their smiles turn into frowns as they finally got a good look at her. She must have looked strange to them, with lines glowing red running around her body, and with joints levitating in place. She sighed.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, so if you want me to, I'll leave now" she said.

"No, it's not that, I was just wandering if you would like to stay if you don't have a place to stay?" the red one said. 27 thought long and hard about that one.

'If I stay there will be a chance that suspicions will arise, and they will ask questions about my past, and then they will learn about the war, the horror I have seen. Then they will think me as a monster… but on the other paw, I need to get info on my now new home… Hmm' she thought. And she came to a decision.

'Knowledge is a need, a freedom from discomfort is a want…' she thought.

"Sure" she decided. The red guardian nodded, and a moan was heard. They all turned to see the dragons stirring up, and open their eyes. The red dragon walked over to the smaller dragon.

"Feeling better, Spyro?" he asked.

"Not really Ignitus, that fight drained all my strength; I can barely lift my head," Spyro said.

"Yes, it will take some time for your powers to return" the red dragon said. Spyro looked down, now sad, and, disappointed.

"But they will in time, young dragon…" Ignitus said, trying his best to keep the young dragon's spirit up. He then turned from Spyro to Cynder.

"Cynder, ever since I failed the night of the raid, I've dreamed of this day" he said. That was when the yellow dragon stepped up.

"It wasn't just you Ignitus… we all failed," he said, and the other 2 dragons nodded in agreement. Ignitus nodded.

"Be that as it may… we're together again now… thanks to Spyro" he said, and despite his tired appearance, the purple dragon beamed with pride. "Well done… young dragon"

"Thanks, Ignitus…" he said, but then Spyro's smile turned into a frown, "But we still don't know what's happened to the Dark Master…"

"No matter, Spyro. There will be time to talk of the Dark Master later. Now it's time to be grateful for your success!" the green dragon said. 27 did not know what had happen, but when she was about to ask, the dragonfly zipped up in the middle of the circle.

"His success? What about me?" it said. "Just because a bunch of weird stuff doesn't fly out of my mouth, doesn't mean I didn't help, ya know!"

"You were a big help Sparx. No doubt about it," Spyro said, and smiled, "But just for the record… a lot of weird stuff _dose_ come out of that little mouth of yours" he said. Sparx tensed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he said.

"… It means your annoying…" someone said flatly, everyone turned to see that 27B said that, and she look irritated.

"Wow! Where did you come from?" Sparx asked.

"The Dragon Realms…" she growled. She then turned to the guardians.

"I have some… supplies to get before I move in…" she said, the guardians nodded.

"You!" Cynder exclaimed. 27 smiled at her, thankful that she remembers her.

"Good to see you are no longer contaminated with that dark energy… Cynder…" she said. Sparx looked at the 2, and rose up his hands.

"Wait, wait, wait… how does the female-terror know mysterious dragoness?" Sparx asked.

"We meat a week ago, she killed 5 of my best guard like they were nothing, and crushed a dark crystal as if it were a flour, and scared me by… I would rather not say…" Cynder replied.

"Yes, and that was quite boring…" she said, earning a look of surprise from everyone.

"And why would that be?" Ignitus asked. 27 looked at him.

"Because they were too easy…" she said. At that time, Sparx moved to his step brother.

"Will we ever meet normal people?" he whispered. 27 looked at him.

"No, you won't…" she said.

"How did you hear me!?" Sparx asked, but 27 ignored the question.

"I'll be right back…" she said. Then her armor folded up and she tinted blue, and she disappeared.

"Wow!" Sparx exclaimed, "Where did she go?"

"Interesting, I have never seen abilities like that before…"

"There is time to talk about her later, but now, let's help these dragons to their room" Ignitus said. The others nodded.

**XXX**

27 rematerialized in front of her skiff, and looked around. Something was off. Not a sound.

**Active Camouflage engaged…**

27 then disappeared like smoke, and she scanned the area. She detected movement behind her, and turned to see 13 apes walk out.

"Damn it! We lost her again!" one said.

"The Dark Master wants her corrupted, if we don't do that, he will have our heads!" the other said. 27 was confused, Dark Master, Corruption? Then it hit her. They want her as Cynder's replacement.

'Fools, don't they know that I do not have the same body as other dragons? No, they don't.' she then came up with a plan.

**Active Camouflage deactivated… **

"Looking for someone?" she said, the apes looked stunned, then charged

**XXX**

**The Mountain of Malefor; 2100 hours**

Gaul sat at his thrown, waiting for the reports to capture this new dragoness. He is not a particular fan of waiting at all. But then there was a knock at his door.

"You have better have succeeded or I will…" his sentience was cut short as the door swung open to revile a ape with his right arm missing, and clutching something in his left. The ape held it out.

"This is… for… the Dark…. Master" he said between pants, and he fell face first into the ground, dead. Gaul got up and grabbed the disk shaped object and proceeded to contact his master. When he did, the face of his master hung suspended in the center of the room.

"I take it that you succeeded?" he asked.

"No, but one of them gave this to me, saying it was from her…" he stopped, and starred at the object.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The object has a button that says 'push me'" he said, and he pressed the button. The disk seemed to sprout 3 legs and jump out of Gaul's hand. It hit the floor, backed away a little. And the top opened up and projected an image of… Gaul drew his swards and lifted them above his head.

"Wait, it's a message" Malefor said, and Gaul lowered his swards. The projection of 27 was so real; it looked like she was actually there. She nodded.

"So, if this is the dark master I'm talking to, listen up…" she said.

"This is a warning to you, and your dumb ass ape friends, If you want me, come and get me yourself because…" she said and moved to revile 3 apes on their knees, she moved behind them and trusted her tail blade through his back, and the blade went through the ape, and she cut up, splitting the ape in half. Its guts fell everywhere as the other 2 apes screamed. Then she executed the other 2 apes the same way.

"… You are tampering with powers you cannot begin to imagine, so how about you and your ape buddies go into a corner and go FUCK EACHOTER" 27 growled. Gaul winced at her anger, she was lucky that the darkness had not consumed her already.

"Message terminated!" she said, and she disappeared. For the first time in Gaul and Malefor were speechless.

**AN:**** review damnit!**


	4. Moveing In

**AN:**** (Sentinel speaks)**

Chapter 3:

Moving In

27 reappeared where she disappeared at in the temple with 2 bags on her back, one was larger than the first, and she looked around.

"Ah, your back…" someone said. She turned to see the red dragon standing there. She cocked her head to the side.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. Ignitus shrugged.

"Not long young one" he said, she shook her head.

"And what makes you think I'm young?" she asked.

"What do you mean? By your size I would guess that you are 16 years old."

"I'm not… listen, I know that you have a lot of questions, but I will answerer them when everyone else is there… I do not like to repeat myself," she said.

"Alright, I understand" he said, then smiled "Then we should get you to your room before Volteer gets too you!"

"Who?" she asked.

"The yellow dragon, now fallow me" He said, and started to walk down one of the many hallways. After taking a right they stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are. I must tell you that you will have a roommate" Ignitus said. 27 looked at him oddly.

"And who is that?" she asked.

"His name is Cameron, he is a little shy and is very powerful, he has powers I have never seen before…"

"Like…" She asked.

"Like in rare moments in battle, he is capable of controlling gravity and gain knowledge from the ancestors" he said.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind" she said, and moved in the room, and slammed the door behind her.

The room was 3 main rooms, the main room witch branched off into two separate rooms, and both were bedrooms. The main room was painted a dark grey and it was dark in the room, but there was enough light to see by, not to mention the glowing lines on her body made it even more visible. It had 4 seating pillows and a table in the center of the room, sitting in one of the pillows, was Cameron.

Cameron was a deep red with two horns like Cynder's but they curve up instead of back, his eyes were neon green and had an arrow tail blade.

**Threat analysis; complete:**

**Threat 'Cameron' is a class RED adversary…**

**Threat to Promethean 27B: High**

**WARNING! System scanners detect Bio-Mechanical components… Origin of parts:**

_**UNKNOWN…**_

'Impressive…' she thought. She moved up to the dragon and held out a paw.

"Promethean Unit 18-36-498-27-B, or 27B for short, I assume your Cameron?" she said emotionlessly, a quick nod and shake of paws confirmed her suspicions. As soon as she retracted her paw, Cameron got up and gestured to her, then the room to the right.

"My room?" she asked, he nodded. Then the large bag on her back flew open and the Sentinel flew up out of the bag with ridicules speed. The unexpected movement caused Cameron to jump back and used his wings to cover his face, 27 however, didn't even flinch, and she gust got pissed.

"I told you to wait…" she sighed.

(My apologies commander) it said in its beeping tone.

"Next time obey my orders! You scared Cameron…" she said.

(Who is Cameron, commander?) it asked. She pointed to the red dragon.

"Him… New order…" she said.

(Yes commander?)

"Apologize to him, in English…" she said.

(Commander?) it started.

"Do it… that is an order unit ARU-3"

(Yes commander…) it said, and turned to face Cameron.

"_I am sorry for scarring you with my antic, for it was at a misgauged time, will you accept my apology?_" it asked in a male speech. Cameron peeked from behind his wings and nodded slowly.

"_Thank you_" it said, and turned to 27, who watch ARU-3 the whole time.

(Are the results of this apology acceptable, commander?) it asked.

"Yes, now you are dismissed to my quarters until further notice" 27 said. ARU-3 nodded its bright red optic.

(Yes, commander) it said, and left. Once it did as it was told Cameron relaxed… a little.

"What was that…?" Cameron whispered.

"That was ARU-3, or Armored Recon Unit, well, that is his 'name' as you would say, and he is a Sentinel" she said.

"A robot?" he asked.

"An 'Artificial Intelligence' is more like it, but yes…" she said. And moved to her room, she stopped and turned.

"Sorry for the short introduction, but it was good to meet you, I will be in here sleeping if you need me…" she said. Cameron nodded and moved into his own room, and closed the door.

'Wonder why he is so quiet…' she thought with a grim expression, "I hope his past was better than mine…"

(Is something troubling you, commander?) the Sentinel asked.

'I wonder if he faced the Flood?' she tried to stop the memories that entered he mind after thinking that one word. The gore, the violence, the mangled bodies, the madness, the war all came back to her.

(…Commander?) it asked again.

27's thoughts and memories came on to her like someone opened the floodgate. Then her thoughts dwindled on a ship on the way to the Ark full of dragons. The Flood found it and boarded it, and she was dispatched to see what happened to the vessel. The sad thing was, her family was on that ship, and she had to k…

(Commander!?) ARU-3 shouted. 27 snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine…" she said. The Sentinel looked at her unconvinced.

(Your vitals state other…)

"I'm FINE!" she shouted.

(But Commander, you're…)

"Code 15-36-C, S-2, Commence!" she said.

(Code accepted, Hibernation mode in 3… 2… 1…) and with that, the Sentinel fell and hit the ground with a clatter. 27 then shut her own door, and lay down on her bed located in the corner of the room.

'Good riddance' she thought.

**Unit 27B 2 hour hibernation will commence in 3… 2… 1…**

And with that, she slept soundly.

**AN:**** Looks like 27B has repressed memories and what happened on that ship? We will find out later!**

**Also, give it up for Dragon Outcast's OC, Cameron! (Thank you for letting me use him by the way ;) **

**Oh and a… REVIEW OR I WILL BAITH IN YOUR BLOOD! (LOL)**


	5. This is hell

**AN:**** (Sentinel speaks)**

Chapter 4:

This Is Hell…

27's optics flashed on and panned the room around her. Her room was small, with a dresser, a seating pillow and a desk. The seating pillow and desk were at the foot of the bed while the dresser was next to the door on the other side of the room. And in front of the closed door, was the hibernating Sentinel. She looked at it and sighed.

"Reactivation code 13-05C, commence" she said, and as soon as she said it, the Sentinel snapped on, and floated up.

(Reactivation complete… Armor at 58%... sensors and AI at 78.23%... weapon at 100%) It said. 27 frowned.

"Order: Move over here so I can fix you" she said.

(Complying) it said, and moved over and landed on the bed. 27 sat up and looked at the Sentinel.

'AI first…' she thought. She moved her paws to the long 'head' of the sentinel, and it was a mess. Circuits were fried and one of the main power supplies was out, and in some cases the circuits had actually _melted_.

"Damn!" she said, and sighed.

'I need an extra set of paws' she thought. Then, like a miracle on paws; Cameron opened the door and walked in. 27 looked up from the busted CPU and at the red dragon.

"Oh, hello Cameron, need something?" she said. Cameron sighed and shrugged.

"The Guardians want to see us…" he whispered. 27 looked back at the Sentinel.

"Damn, I was hoping to work on him" she said.

"I can… help when we are done with the Guardians" he said nervously. 27 looked at him and nodded.

"That would be much appreciated" she said, got up and walked away while saying…

"Order: Shut down"

(Complying) it said, and once again, it was silent.

**XXX**

27 and Cameron entered the large circular room where the Guardians, Spyro and Cynder waited for them, the pool of visions room.

"Ah, you're awake…" Cyril said. The two dragons walked up the pool, and stood there. They first looked at Cameron and the Ignitus nodded.

"OK young one, tell us who you are…" he said. Cameron gulped loudly.

"What's the matter, Scarred?" Sparx joked, no one laughed though, and they just looked at him.

"Oh lighten up!" he said. Cameron looked down at the floor and whimpered. 27 looked at him concerned.

"You all right?" she asked. Cameron shook his head no.

"My life is not a happy one…" he whispered. She looked at him with a frown.

'Not him too, too many lives have been lost to sorrow' she thought. Cynder looked down too; she must have thought that she caused his sorrow.

"What happened?" 27 asked. Cameron looked up at the pool and mumbled a single word, 'watch'. So they did, as the green pool rippled into the memory.

**XXX**

**(Cameron POV)**

Cameron was running for the caves entrance as fast as he could.

"Keep running!" a green dragon shouted behind him. There were 16 of them, all refugees of the war, well hidden, until now. A platoon of apes found them, but instead of engaging them, they were going to blow the entrance. The apes must have seen them coming, because the more closer they got, the more commotion there was.

"Where almost there!" a dragoness yelled.

"Blow it!" Cameron heard, and then…

_**BOOM!**_ And the cave collapsed. The dragons stopped and used their wings to cover their heads from all the dust. Once the dust settled down, the dragons looked to see that the entrance was completely blocked off.

"NO!" someone screamed.

"That was the only way out!" a dragon yelled.

"We're trapped!" another screamed.

"No we're not! Earth dragons, let's try to move this debris!" a green dragon said, and 4 other dragons stepped forward and tried to move the debris. After multiple tries, the rocks did not budge one bit.

"There is too much! We can't get threw!" one of the greens said.

**XXX**

**(27 POV)**

The memory cut out unexpectedly, and 27 looked at Cameron.

"This is 3 weeks later" he mumbled. And the pool rippled again.

**XXX**

**(Cameron POV)**

Blood stained the ground of the cave as Cameron hid from view. Fear clouded his mind as he heard the horrifying shouts.

"Where are you brat!" a red dragon screamed. Of the 16 of them, there were 5 left, 4 of them had gone cannibalistic, and all 4 of them were looking for him, the last sane dragon in the cave. Their shouts echoed beyond.

"I SMELL YOU!" another yelled. Cameron winced and backed away from the entrance of the little nook he hid in. One of the dragons passed the entrance, oblivious to the dragon's presence, then the second, then the third. But the forth stopped in front of the entrance, looked at him, and smiled, blood still in his mouth.

"I SEE you!" he said and slowly moved down the path to where he stood, and soon, he was surrounded by the 4 insane dragons.

"Dibs on first bite" the youngest one, a blue, said. Cameron then felt a new felling, one he never wanted to feel again, anger. So when they leaped for him, he roared loudly, and the dragons slowed and levitated up.

"What is this!" one screamed. Cameron couldn't control himself as he drew up his elemental furry, and with another roar, flames flew in every direction. The flames licked the four dragons suspended in mid air; the flames went under their scales, cooking them from the inside out. The cannibal's screams echoed off the caves walls as the smell of smoldering flesh filled the air at the same time. After another 12 seconds, the dragons hit the ground.

Cameron didn't want to stick around to see if they were dead and ran deeper in the cave.

**XXX**

Cameron had been running for 10 minutes now nonstop. He had to find a way out, or he would die here, in this hell hole. He stopped for a seconded to catch his breath, putting a paw on the wall next to him, panting heavily.

'I need to find a way out, I need to…' he thought. That was when he felt a paw on his shoulder; he whipped around to see a fist hit him in the face. Cameron staggered back as he grabbed his throbbing muzzle.

"You freak mother fucker, I will not die because of some fancy hover and light show!" the male dragon said. Cameron looked up to see a red dragon, with half his face burnt off and scales charred black, not to mention he was a little bit bigger.

"I'm going to chew you up and spit you out!" he shouted as he adopted a battle stance. Cameron just growled a response, and adopted his own battle stance. The charred dragon then charged at him, head lowered down, as if to nail him with horns. Cameron waited until the last second, and then jumped up on his hind paws so he could use his forward ones to catch the dragon's horns. He seceded and threw the dragon to the ground.

The other dragon rolled back on his paws and quickly and let forward a cone of fire. The smaller, more agile Cameron dogged the useless attack and tackled the exposed flank of the dragon, once again sending him to the ground. Then using all his strength, through him to the wall, and the wall collapsed, reviling sunlight, and the unexpected light blinded the dragons for a short while, then the fight continued.

Cameron jumped on the other dragons back and the charred dragon kicked, bucked, and shook to get him off. But the smaller dragon refused to let go. Cameron raised his tail blade over his head.

"DIE!" He shouted, and plunged the blade deep into the dragon's neck, and all at once, the dragon stopped moving and fell to the ground. It was dead.

Cameron pulled the blade out of its neck, turned to face the opining, and slowly walked outside, exhausted and hungry.

But at least, his nightmare is over…

**XXX**

**(27 POV)**

27 looked up from the pool with a grim expression. Cameron looked back with a sad look on his face, and she knew what he was thinking.

"That was not your fault" she said, "_All_ of us would have done the same thing and kill those _animals_" she said trying to comfort him. Cameron looked down, still upset.

"She is right, I would have done the same, and it was self defense anyway" Spyro said trying to help. Everyone else however stayed quiet however. 27 looked down.

'How am I supposed to tell my story, from beginning to end?' She thought, 'Ya, that sounds good, but should I tell them what happened to my _family_?'

"Alright…" Ignitus said, sounding unsure of himself, and turned to 27 "Your turn"

27 nodded, closed her eyes, and the pool rippled.

**AN:**** Now we know Cameron's past now it's 27's turn, which means… FLOOD!**

**Now review OR I KILL! **


	6. Dead Space

**AN:**** (Sentinel and Promethean speech), FPS= First Person Shooter… This chapter is an expansion to the prologue basely. **

Chapter 5:

Dead Space…

_**100,000,098 years ago…**_

**(27 FPS POV)**

27 stood on her hind legs with her right forward arm on a support handle located on the roof of the drop ship. During this time, 27 did not have the scar over her right eye, not yet. She looked over her the Prometheans under her command with cautious eyes. She had 8 Prometheans total; there were 4 Knights, two Lancers, and two Battlewagons. Their mission was simple, board a Forerunner Key-Ship class Transport, which had been transporting dragons to one of the nearby Arks, and reestablish of fix a communications blackout.

(Commander…) the AI pilot said.

"Yes pilot?"

(T-minus 60 seconds to ship, but the ship is not responding to our hales…)

"Dock with the ship, and keep trying" she said, and turned to her Prometheans, who looked at her intently.

"One minute to target, so you have better strap up, lock and load, and shove a cork in your ass…" it was a old human joke, and one of their favorites. But they all wasted no time getting ready; they didn't know what waited for them aboard.

(30 seconds) the pilot said.

"Scan the ship, I want to know what's on board…" 27 said. Then she dropped to all fours, moved to a compartment and opened it up. She pulled out a Suppresser and a Binary rifle, and put them in her back.

(I have tried my best, but all scans have been blocked, and it is a confirmed dead zone, so we will not be able to communicate once you're on board…) it said.

"Damn, so we will be in deep with no cover and no back up until we destroy the jammer?"

(Correct)

(I'm lonely already…) a Lancer said humorlessly.

(Landing in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…) the AI said, interrupting everyone's thinking. There was then a loud _thump_ as it touched down. 27 went to the rear of the ship, with her Prometheans in tow. 27's HUD (heads up display) snapped on to revile a targeting radical in the center of her vision, her Binary Rifle and Suppresser ammo in the top right corner, 4 pulse grenades in the top left, a motion tracker in the bottom left corner, and her ability counters in the bottom right corner of her vision. Her 4 abilities were teleportation, spawn a small sentry gun, evasion, and an active camouflage which lasted her 3-5 hours.

Satisfied with her load out, she turned to a promethean, and nodded.

"Open it…" she said. The Knight nodded and hit a button, and the hatch opened. The ramp hit the ground with a _clank_ and the Battlewagons moved out first with the knights, then 27, escorted by the Lancers came out. As soon the last promethean was off the ship, it closed the ramp, and took off.

The drop ship had dropped off the 9 man squad in the aft cargo bay. Crates of various sizes were scattered throughout the large bay. The top lights were dim, which meant that the ship is running on axillaries power. It was also uncomfortably quiet, not one living thing moved, this ship was a ghost ship.

(There should be a security detail in here…) one of the Battlewagons stated. 27 tensed and brought out her Suppresser. She felt like she was being watched.

"Eyes and ears open gentlemen… were not alone down here…" she said then gestured deeper into the room.

"Lets try to get to the bridge, I want a delta formation and nothing coming up to bite us in the ass" 27 said, and the Prometheans got into an arrowhead formation heading to the back of the poorly lit room.

27 then stopped unexpectedly stopped, and sniffed the air.

(What is it?)

"That stench… I've smelt it before" she replayed. She checked her motion tracker, and picked up movement at the end of her sensors. But she moved on as the Prometheans fallowed. They soon got into a grav-lift, and headed up.

**XXX**

27 got off the lift to the bridge to find it wrecked, control surfaces were smashed, and bullet holes covered the walls, and so did the blood.

"Fan out and search for survivors" she said. The bridge was a circular room littered with controls and colorful hologram projections. She stood at the back of the room and scanned it with her eyes. There was of nothing of use to her here. Most of the panels and controls were smashed or melted.

(Commander!) A Knight shouted. 27 turned to the Knight at her right.

"Did you find something?" she asked.

(Yes, I am detecting a life form on the other side of this door) it said, and pointed to the door it was standing in front of. 27 tensed, and motioned for three Knights to form up on her. The 4 gathered in front of the door as a 5th hand hovered in front of the door controls. 27 nodded, the door opened, and a blue projectile flew out of the door. The bolt hit 27 on the shoulder, but her shields deflected the blast. What came next was unexpected.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TURN ME INTO ONE OF THOSE… FREAKS!" a male voice said, and another bolt whizzed past her head.

"I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINES OUT, GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!" 27 finally got a good look at the crazed being. It was a young blue dragon welding an energy pistol, and 27 decided that enough was enough. So she stomped forward and yanked the pistol out of the dragon's hands, and forced him down. But the dragon went fierce.

"GO AWAY, THIS IS MY HIDEING SPOT, GO FIND YOUR OWN, THE MONSTERES ARE EVRYWHERE! I can still hear them… JUST LEAVE ME ALOWN!" he shouted. That was all she needed, that single sentence. She stood and faced a Promethean Lancer.

"We need to rescue all survivors and get them off this ship, but in order to do that we need to know where that jammer is… So, where is it?" she asked. The Lancer then projected a 2D hologram blueprint of the ship, and red crosshairs were lined up in the middle if the ship, right in the center hydroponics.

(Here…) it said. 27 nodded.

"Let's get to work" she said.

**XXX**

The jammer was in sight now. It was in the middle of a lot of foliage and well hidden, but they had not come across _any_ flood, despite the kids ramblings. But 27's thoughts were somewhere else.

'My family is on this ship… I hope that I will find them well, but if they are… one of_ them_, I will end their suffering quickly, but I hope it does not fall to that' she thought. They stopped at the jammer, and 27 turned to the Battlewagons.

"Place the charges" she said, and they complied. And as soon as the charges were set they blew with a loud _WHOMP!_ Then all hell broke loose.

"RAAA_AAAAaaahhhhh_" something sounded of in the distance, followed by many, _many_ more. And 27's eyes widened in mounting horror.

"AMBUSH!" she screamed, "Rut to the lift!" and all of them took off running. They stopped at the lift and pushed the button, but nothing happened.

(Doors jammed!) A Knight said.

"Defensive positions!" she screamed, and all the Prometheans took cover. The next thing that happened was from a horror film. The Foliage fell to revile a red dragon, tentacles came out of its right arm and smaller ones came out of its chest and mouth, its dark green eyes locked on 27, and roared a challenge as more, and more, and more, and more came. 27's eyes widened, of the 300 dragons on this ship, all but one was infected.

"Open Fire!" she screamed, and the Prometheans let loose a borage of fire from Suppressers, Scatter shots, and incendiary Cannons. Tarring everything apart, but the infested dragons had other ideas, and fired their own borage of fire, ice, lightning, and all other elements. And one by one, her Prometheans fell.

"Call in evac!" She ordered.

(Already did, they will be here in 10 min- _AH!_) It said as it was shot in the back, and it disintegrated him. And soon there were 5 left, including the whimpering blue dragon. One of the Prometheans primed a grenade, but was shot in the chest, and the grenade fell amongst the others.

(GRENADE!) Too late, and it detonated taking out the last Battlewagon and 3 Knights. Now all that was left were the two dragons, vs. 92 infested dragons. But before the flood dragons could pounce on the dragons, they stopped, and an infested dragon stepped forward. It was a red dragoness with white under belly and wings. 27 felt fear creep up on her, for it was her worst nightmare come true.

"No…" she said sadly, "Not you too…" The infected dragoness smiled evilly.

"What's the matter, ape got your tongue?" It said mockingly, and the entire flood smiled. This dragoness was the only thing she loved. Her mother, the _Fire Guardian_.

"Come child, join us in everlasting victory, and we will rule all, and all forms of hate will be destroyed!" it said, holding out a paw. 27 tensed up, forcing back her tears.

"I'll never join you, ABOMINATION!" she yelled. The dragoness looked at her disappointingly.

"Then I will kill you" she said, and adopted a combat stance. 27 did the same, and they charged at each other. 27 jumped over her former mother and sliced her back with her plasma tail blade, but she got knocked to the ground by a well aimed fire ball. The former mother jumped on her daughter, but 27 caught her mother's forward paws. She grunted in pain as the mother's right paw drifted slowly to the right eye of 27.

The mothers Index claw found 27's eye ridge, and it dug deep in her armor, so deep that it was scratching her skull, and the claw dragged down. 27 screamed in pain and horror as it was dragged across her eye ridge, eye, and stopped at the middle of her check. 27 used her hind legs to push her mother off. It stumbled back as 27 got to her paws and accidently broke her left wrist.

The mother charged forward, yelling in something in the flood tongue. 27 whipped her tail around to face forward. The mother saw the obstacle and tried to stop, but it was too late, and she impaled herself on 27's sward with a sickening _crunch_. She grunted in pain as the Infection Form inside her was killed. The mother then rested her head on 27's shoulder and she said:

"_Thank you, my daughter…_" and fell to the ground in a heap.

"NO!" 27 screamed, a tear falling to the ground. She fell next to her mother's dislocated and abused form, green blood flowing freely. She let more tears flow as she closed her eyes, and the flood closed in around her.

'This is my fault! If I did not become what I am now, this would not have happened'

'No, this is the Floods fault. That abomination, they took her from me, I…' her thoughts slowly turned to anger, and she realized that she could not control herself. Outwardly, her designs turned to pitch black.

'This is the floods fault. For that I'll murder their kids, I'll kill them all, I'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER!' and with that, she was completely black and she stood on her hind legs and brought her forward ones to her side and slowly raised them, and all the flood raised off the ground, screeching in fear. 27 opened her eyes, which were the darkest red yet, and smiled as she slowly closed her paws. _The entire_ flood on the ship screeched in pain. Her smile grew.

"**That's right, SUFFER**!" she screamed in a demonic voice "**Like you have caused me my whole **_**life!**_" the flood screamed as they were slowly crushed.

"**AH Ha HA HA HAA**_**AAaaaa!**_" she laughed, and closed her paws, and the flood exploded from so much pressure. After this was done, she got on all fours, and reverted to her normal self, holding her broken paw close to her body, and silently moved to the lift with an even more terrified blue in tow.

**XXX**

27 lay down in the drop ship in the far corner, curled up in a ball; orange blood flowing from the bone deep cut over her right eye, there was so much blood that it covered the whole deck. But that wasn't the only thing that covered the deck. She sobbed loudly as her tears mixed with blood.

'I love you mom… I hope you sleep well' she thought, and soon after, she cried herself to sleep…

… Her nightmare is over…

**AN: you know what to do…**


	7. Past Regrets and Decisions…

**AN:**** (Sentinel speech) 27 showed them her whole past, so all of the all Prologue and Chapter 5. **

Chapter 6:

Past Regrets and Decisions…

**Dragon Realms, 17:00 hours, present day…**

(Cameron POV)

Cameron could not, would not, believe what he just saw. The Flood, 27's mother, the fact that there is other life out there among the stars was all too consuming. But what he couldn't believe the most about 27's life was the fact that she hasn't broke into insanity from all her loss and all the death that she has seen.

But when he looked up and to his left to look at her, all he saw was her form turn into a small blue/white ball, but that soon disappeared. Meanwhile everyone else looked at the vacant air as if she was still there. And they soon heard a roar of anguish come from down the hall. Cameron soon started walking down the hall from which the roar came from.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked quietly. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I'm going to see if she is all right…" he whispered.

"So am I" Spyro said, and struggled to get up, but plopped to the ground again. Ignitus looked at him with a sad smile.

"Your heart is in the right place, young dragon, but you are still weak and need rest" he said. Sparx laughed a little.

"Him… weak?" he said. Cameron looked at Sparx with a glare that could kill.

"Shut up, Sparx" he said, and continued walking.

**XXX**

(27 POV moments before)

27 rematerialized out of thin air in the middle of her room. She turned around, closed the door, moved the Sentinel to an isolated corner, and got on the bed. She sat on the bed as she tried her best to hold down the grave where she buried her emotions so long ago, which now was threatening to explode like an anti-personnel mine. But it was too much, the grave flew open and the dam of emotions broke, and the tears came.

'Why me, why did I step on that platform, why am _I _spared from damnation when so many others weren't, Why did _**I**_ haft to be a weapon of mass destruction, Why did _**I**_ need to kill my family? Why _**ME?!**_' she closed her eyes tightly as the tears cut tracks across her face, and she roared in anguish and rage.

Rage not at the flood, or the Forerunners, but at herself.

'Why did _**I**_ need to make the ultimate sacrifice? What did I do to them?!' She moved her tail blade to her side and looked at it though blurry eyes with ill intentions.

'Maybe I never disserved to live, or to exist, I'm just some fucked up accident, so if anyone here disserves to die, it's me…' and with the flick of her tail, the deadly energy blade sparked to life, and she slowly raised it to her chest, above her heart.

"_NO!_" someone said. She looked up in time to see Cameron tackle her to the bed and pinned her tail under his hind leg. She was on her back now and looked up at Cameron, who looked at her angrily.

"Don't do that… Don't _EVER_ do that!" he yelled more tears covered her face.

"And I call myself a soldier…" she whispered. Cameron lightened his grip on her and got off. But he was still angry.

"Suicide is not the answer! Trust me… I _know…_" he said, and handed her his right wrist, which bore a recent scar. 27 looked at him and looked down at the bed.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, I just…"

"I know…" he said, "I understand" 27 nodded and scooted close to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, hugged him, and silently cried. Cameron was shocked by the turn of events, and he slowly put his wings over her in a warm embrace.

'No one has treated me like this before…' she thought as she felt an odd turning in her chest.

"It's all right, let it out…" he said, and she cried some more. After a few more minutes, she fell silent.

**Warning: Power at 6.3% **

** 2 hour recharge cycle initiated…**

Her HUD warned her. She looked up at the red dragon, her eyes flickering on and off.

"Thank you…" she said weakly, and fell to sleep in Cameron's warm embrace.

**XXX**

27 fell asleep on Cameron, and he still could not believe this. He, in his whole life, has never been this close to a dragoness in his life, and felt uncomfortable. But when he looked at her sleeping form, she looked like she has finally found peace, and a new emotion came into play. One he hasn't felt for a long time… love.

But did she feel the same? He did not know. But soon, He himself was found to be called by rest, and soon, he fell asleep too. And the two rested together, in peace.

**XXX**

**Unknown location…**

"Are the troops in place yet?" a heavily armored ape asked.

"Yes sir, they are ready to commence the attack in one hour…" the other said. The ape smiled behind the helmet.

"Good, get them to their positions" he said. The other ape nodded, and started getting the troops organized, and they wasted very little time to do so. For there were dragons to kill… none of them wanted to miss the fun…

**AN:**** Review review review review review **


	8. A Stupid Attack

**AN:**** I'm sick, but I don't give a shit… NEW CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7:

A Stupid Attack…

27 awoke from her recharge cycle to see she was still in Cameron's arms. He was still sleeping, so she decided to slip out of his grasp and laid him down on the bed. She jumped off the bed, exited the room, and closed the door.

She moves to sit in one of the seating pillows. As she sat, she looked in her database to find answers to a question that has been bugging her since last night.

**Question/Answer systems online…**

**Please type your question on the line below…**

**Q: _?**

She sighed, and typed the question.

**Q: ****What is love?**

**A: Love is the greatest gift God has ever given. Love is not wanting to go anywhere without her/him. Love is not caring what other people think about the two of you. Love is when you feel depressed and sickly when you're not with her/him. You feel like your life has no meaning or purpose without her/him. And that if she wasn't holding your hand you would float away to heaven from where she/him came. Love is caring for her/him physically and emotionally. It's telling her/him every day, anytime, anywhere, anyhow, for no just reason that you love her.**

**Q: ****How do you know when you are in love?**

**A: You know when you feel like you can't live without the person. It feels like you can't be without them for even a second. When you see them you get excited because you know you're going to spend time in your day with the person.**

**Q: ****Are Dragons capable of love?**

**A: Yes.**

27 took a deep breath, and typed her last question.

**Q: ****Can Promethean unit 27-B be capable of Love?**

**A: Weapons cannot love.**

27 winced at the computers answer, and she looked down in shame and sadness. But it slowly turned to anger.

**Are the answers to your questions satisfactory?** The HUD asked. 27 growled.

**A: No! **

And with that, she shut down the program. Still pissed off, she checked the time. It was 21:36 hours. She sighed and closed her eyes.

'I am capable of love, aren't I?' she shook her head. 'Of course I am, what am I thinking, I may be a weapon, but I have emotions!'

"What are you doing 27?" someone said. She turned to see Cameron was up, tiered as he was, but still up. 27 look away from him.

"Nothing… nothing at all" she said.

"Not from my point of view… what's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing is wrong… I'm fine"

"No you're not… seriously what's-" He was cut off when 27's head whipped around to face him.

"I'm… FINE!" She growled. Cameron kept quiet after that, and he looked down.

"… Sorry" he said. 27 eased up a little and averted her eyes.

"I am too…" she said. Cameron looked up, and opened his mouth to say something, then…

_**BOOM!**_ The explosion sounded, shaking the foundation of the temple, and pieces of the roof fell from above. 27 jumped from her seat, and a Suppresser spawned, floating on her back. She rushed forward and opened the door. With Cameron in tow, they ran outside to find hundreds of Dreadwings, all carrying explosives and apes.

"Were under attack…" 27 said, and turned to Cameron "Hold here, nothing gets through! I'll take on the top cover!" she said. Cameron nodded as 27 spread her wings, and took flight.

As soon as she took off, she maneuvered confidently on a Dreadwing's tail, and fires her Suppresser. Her rounds hit the target she wanted and the explosive it was carrying blew, killing the Dreadwing and the ape controlling it.

'One down…' she thought, as she moved on another Dreadwing, '98 to go…'

**XXX**

As the last Dreadwing fell, she flew to a platform where she found Spyro fighting an ape on a Dreadwing, well, a retreating one.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he said, but it was oddly muffled by the helm it wore. 27 dove on it, and tackled the ape. The ape was thrown clear of his Dreadwing, and landed in front of Spyro. The ape tried to get up, but 27 landed on its back and snapped its neck with her paws.

"Why weren't you here to do that earlier?" Sparks asked. 27 looked up.

"I had my own problems…" she said, as more apes jumped on the platform. Spyro jumped in and rammed one of the apes and burned another. 27 ran in to help, and impaled an ape in the chest with her blade, and shot another with her Binary Rifle. Spyro jumped to the side to doge a sword, and clawed the ape to death.

"Ya! Get him, Pew, boom!" Sparx chanted. 27 looked up from a screaming ape.

"Shut up, you're not helping!" she said as she finished the ape off. She looked at her motion tracker, five targets left. Spyro burned an ape as it tried to charge him. Fore left. 27 turned to see two apes on her right. She jumped up and avoided the fruitless charge, and came down on top of them, killing them. Two left. Spyro turned around from the ape BBQ he made to see the last two running to the edge of the platform. Spyro killed one, but the other was too far away for him.

27 spotted the ape as it jumped off. She ran for the ledge and saw it already 20 yards away. She fired a round of her binary rifle. The round hit the ape in the back. Spyro watched in amazement and horror as he watched the ape dissolve into little flakes of orange ash.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Spyro asked.

"No" she said.

"Is everyone all right?" Ignitus asked, walking out of the temple. The three turned to face him.

"Yes sir, all hostiles are neutralized"

"That's good to hear"

"Neutralized… ha ha!" Sparx said, mimicking 27 in a deep voice.

"Shut the fuck up or your next" 27 said, Ignites then looked around.

"Where is Cynder?" he asked.

**XXX**

Everyone got to the pool of visions room on Ignitus' invitation. His gaze was fixed on the pool as he searched for any trace of Cynder.

"See anything?" Spyro asked. Ignitus shook his head.

"No… I can't see where Cynder has gone… just darkness"

"Wait… Cynder and darkness… aren't they the same thing?" Sparx asked, but everyone ignored him, again.

"What's this?" Ignitus said "Something is coming into focus" the pool swirled to revile Spyro at the base of a large tree. The tree was surrounded by mist and evil looking water. Spyro's eyes widened.

"That tree, I've seen that tree! I've seen it in my dreams… only now they feel like nightmares" He said. The fire guardian went fearsome.

"Young dragon, you have been keeping secrets. What is it that you see, in these dreams of yours?"

'Sense when did this conversation go to an interrogation?' 27 thought.

"I'm sorry Ignitus. I thought that they would go away. Only they have gotten worse" Spyro said. Ignitus sighed, calming down.

"Relax, Spyro. Think" he said. The young dragon nodded and closed his eyes.

"I keep seeing… A mountain covered in shadows… A face of stone beneath two moons, and darkness"

"The Mountain of Malefor!" Terrador said. Then a bolt of lightning hit the ground outside the temple, making the interior flash with light. Sparx flinched.

"Wow! Did anyone else think that was weird?" he asked. 27 looked at him.

"Shut up and pay attention to the debriefing" she said.

"There was something else too…" Spyro continued "but it was more like I was seeing into the past and the future all at once… And there was a voice, calling himself The Chronicler… That is when I saw the tree"

"Impossible" Terrador said.

"I don't believe it, either. I haven't heard that name in ages" Voltier chirped.

"Who is the Chronicler?" Spyro asked. Ignitus opened his mouth to explain, but 27 beat him to it.

"The Chronicler is an ancient spirit dragon that records and stores all information and history on the dragon race… He is a dragon of immeasurable wisdom… And tails that involve him are tails of doom" she said, as if it were no big deal. All the dragons turned to her, surprised by her wealth of knowledge.

"How… do you know that?" Cameron asked. 27 shrugged.

"I am 110,003,258 years old, I know all Forerunner battle strategies and tactics, and I know torture methods that can make Malefor himself scream for his mother. I think that I can handle memorizing a small piece of information" she said.

"If you're so smart then what's the answer to life!" Sparx challenged. 27 stopped and thought for three seconds, then looked at Sparx.

"42" she said. Sparx shut up after that. The group then moved outside and saw their dilemma, the moons are moving into position for an eclipse.

"Time draws short, the night of eternal darkness draws nigh" Cyril said.

"If 'nigh' means soon, then I'm out of here…" Sparx said. Terrador looked at sparks disapprovingly.

"Your instincts, though faint of heart, are true, we are no longer safe here" he said, then looked around "this first attack was the first of many, now that the ape king knows that Spyro is alive, he will not stop until his armies witness his demise"

"_**DEMISE**_… ha ha ha! Hate to be you!" Sparx said to Spyro, that was when he heard a sound to his right and turned to see Cameron baring his sharp teeth in a growl. Sparx backed away a little from the red dragon.

"What? You need to lighten up" Sparx said.

"Terrador," Ignitus said, getting everyone's attention "make haste to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitance that the darkness at the Mountain of Malefor is spreading" Terrador nodded, and took off, eastward. Ignitus turned to Cyril and Voltier.

"Voltier, Cyril… you two will go to the main land to learn what news you can… I will stay and search for Cynder…" he said. The two dragons nodded and took off southbound. As soon as they left, Spyro looked at the red dragon.

"What should we do, Ignitus?" he said, referring to himself, Sparx, Cameron, and 27.

"The rest of you shall seek out the tree from your dream, Spyro. For if your dreams of the Chronicler are true… there may be hope for us yet… And I know where to begin…" he said.

27 nodded, brought a claw up to here head, and used her powerful com gear to wake up the not-so-fully-functional sentinel.

(Yes commander?) It said.

"Order: stay here with the large red dragon and fallow his orders until further notice… How copy?"

(Solid copy commander… the large red dragon is my CO until further notice)

"Good… 27B out…" she said, and lowered her paw. She turned to the Guardian before her.

"My drone will follow your orders until I get back…" she said. Ignitus nodded.

"Thank you 27… now, as to where you're going…" he said.

**AN:**** ok, school is back now, so updating will be slower, but I won't stop! So review and PM me! **


End file.
